A duo in time
by Lucianna
Summary: New Chapter, haven't updated in over a year, but I'm determined to finish this story. This is probably the third to last chapter or something along these lines. Enjoy and please keep reviewing.
1. The Incident

The Incident  
  
Jimena was sitting in her biology class and was bored to death. "I wish I  
could get out of here", she thought. She distracted herself by drawing  
random things on her notebook while staring at the back of Catty's head  
who was sitting right in front of her and then looking down to see what  
her drawing looked like. The first time, it looked like a circle which  
seemed to be half moon and half sun. Her second drawing looked like a  
flower. And her third drawing looked like. a big waste of time. She  
slammed her notebook shut and looked up at the clock behind her teacher's  
shoulder. She'd only gone through 10 minutes of class, and it felt like  
10 hours already. While her teacher was lecturing the class about a  
frog's lifespan, she saw Catty's hand quickly go up.  
"Yes, Miss Turner," asked Mr. Jones with a surprised look on his face, as  
if he had been talking to himself all along and that Catty's hand had  
brought him back to reality.  
"May I go to the nurse, I don't feel so good," said Catty, twisting her  
face in a grimace  
"Me neither, said Jimena. I think it's the sandwich we shared at lunch  
today. Right, Catty?"  
Catty gave her a surprising look, as if she didn't want Jimena to go with  
her, but she turned back to Mr. Jones and nodded anyways.  
As they got out of the class, Jimena was thinking about Catty's attitude  
towards her while they had still been inside. As she thought about it a  
little more, she realized that Vanessa, Serena, and Tianna had also been  
acting weird around her lately. Even Collin seemed to have a secret that  
he only shared with Serena that seemed to be about her. She shook her  
head and tried to just enjoy her freedom. All of a sudden, Catty said  
that she really had to go and broke into a run before Jimena had the time  
to say anything. Jimena felt really hurt. She didn't know what to do. But  
then, she realized that the hallway into which Catty had turned could  
only lead her directly to the back of the school. Jimena smartly took a  
shortcut to catch up with her quickly and confront her about the way  
she'd been acting lately. She ran quickly through another hallway. Then,  
she slowly opened the door that was in front of her. She saw Catty a few  
feet away, her back turned to her and looking down at something while  
holding her left arm up. Jimena quickly thought up what she was going to  
say to Catty. She walked up to her, put her hand on Catty's shoulder and  
said loudly:  
"Hey Chica." But she was cut off by a weird, dark hole that appeared in  
front of them and seemed to suck them in.  
"Jimena!" yelled Catty. She turned around quickly to look at her. Jimena  
got really scared and shook Catty's wrist while screaming "What's going  
on?  
  
Get me out of here".  
But Jimena pulled on Catty's wrist so harshly that her watch fell off and  
disappeared somewhere behind them, in the great tunnel that they had just  
entered. Jimena and Catty felt their speed increase rapidly as they moved  
through the tunnel for a few more seconds, and then, everything went  
black.  
  
I hope it was okay. Review and tell me what you think about it. 


	2. We're here now what?

2. We're here, now what?  
  
Catty slowly opened her eyes. She tried to push herself up but fell right back down. She could feel a horrible pain in her left arm. It was twisted in an odd angle and she realized that her whole body's weight had been lying on top of it. She closed her eyes and tried to remember where she was and where she'd gotten there. She re-opened her eyes suddenly right after closing them, as she recalled what had just happened. Well, just happened wasn't exactly the word, she thought, since she didn't exactly know how far in time it had happened. She slowly turned her head and slowly started searching around in the dark for Jimena. "She's not on my left side, I already know that much," she thought. She didn't feel the strength to turn her head and look anywhere else. She was really scared. She had no idea were she had fallen. She lost control as soon as Jimena had gained her attention. It had become even worse when her watch fell off! Now she didn't know where Jimena was either. The odds of them falling in the same place at the same time were very slim. She decided to look at things positively anyways and tried to feel around with her right hand to at least know whether she was outside or inside. It was really dark and she wasn't sure whether she was indoors in a really dark room or outdoors at night. She soon realized that she was lying on grass. She guessed that it had been about 15 minutes since she'd been there. It took a lot, but she slowly sat up, with the help of her right arm this time and looked around. It took a few seconds for her eyes to get used to the dark, and then she soon noticed a still form a few feet a way. She literally crawled over and shook violently what she hoped to be Jimena.  
  
Jimena woke up with a start. At first, she thought she was home, in bed and that the weird thing that had swallowed Catty and her in was just a dream. But she soon realized that what she was lying on was grass, not her soft, warm bed. She tried to get up but she felt too exhausted to. She felt like she had just fallen from the sky... without a parachute. She felt really dazed and closed her eyes hoping that the next time she'd open them, she'd be back in her bed, or even better, in Collin's arms. Maybe both.  
  
Catty was really worried when she saw that Jimena didn't seem to be able to wake up. She couldn't help but feel responsible for what was happening to the two of them. But finally, Jimena let out a moan. Catty sighed in relief. "Jimena, are you okay?" Jimena opened her eyes and looked up. "Yeah, I'm okay." Her eyes slid down to Catty's left arm: "Whoa, chica! I should be asking you that. Look at your arm. You need to see a doctor." Catty didn't answer right away. "I never liked doctors, neither does my mom. And I have a feeling that we're in bigger trouble than you think we are. What we need right now, is a guide. I believe we have gone in the past. It should be before Maggie disappeared, or in other words, before your birthday. And I truly think that Maggie is the only one that can tell us what we're supposed to do." Jimena quickly answered: "I don't know who that Maggie is and I'm not sure I should trust her, neither should I trust your judgment." Jimena was fully aware that her words had been a little harsh, but she couldn't help but try to get back at Catty for being so mean to her. She decided to soften up a bit: "Listen, I think that what I need to do is go home and rest. And you obviously need to go to the hospital. I have no idea what happened here, but it would probably be wiser to wait until you're well to talk about it again." "You don't understand. You can't go home Jimena," Catty answered truthfully. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I really need some rest and I think you do too. You sound and look loco," Jimena said while giving Catty a weird look. "I understand how you feel, but you have to believe me. If you get up and leave now, you might never find your way home again, or at least not home as you know it," said Catty, trying to hold Jimena back, since she was already trying to get up. Jimena looked into Catty's eyes and seemed to see something in them that convinced her that Catty was telling her the truth. "Okay chica, I'll follow you. I'm trusting you. But if anything goes wrong, you'll be the only one to blame. Take me to that Maggie you seem to admire so much." Jimena pronounced this few last word with a smile on her face. She got up, and stretched out her hand to Catty, offering to help her up. 


	3. On the elevator

3. On the elevator  
  
Jimena closed her eyes and tried to relax. She could hear the numbers go up as the elevator was slowly moving upwards. She was on her way to Maggie's apartment. Maggie had buzzed the front door of the building open for them. Jimena was really wondering if she could still trust Catty. She knew that she was her friend, but somehow, memories of her friendship with Catty, Vanessa, Tianna, and Serena were kind of blurry. When she tried to remember of a time when she'd had fun with them, the only thing she could picture clearly was her birthday party. And even then, her friends hadn't exactly been party animals on that day as far as she could remember. They'd all looked sad as if someone had just died. Jimena could feel Catty's weight resting on her left side. She could feel her breath on her neck. It almost sounded like she was asleep. But in this situation, Jimena knew that she was actually just really tired, in pain, and all of that had made her weak. Catty was extremely tired. She still felt guilty about the time traveling accident. "If only I had just stayed in class, like I was supposed to," she thought to herself angrily. "Now Jimena and I are in trouble, and I'm not sure my arm will ever look normal again." Jimena had been helping her to stay up all the way to the apartment building, and then, Maggie had left them in. Catty had taken advantage of the fact that she could stay still while in the elevator, and had leaned against Jimena's shoulder for awhile. She heard the doors of the elevator opened. She and Jimena slowly got out. They could see an open door right in front of them. Of course, Catty knew who lived behind that door, but Jimena didn't. As Catty turned her head around, she felt a pang of sadness as she saw the distrustful look on Jimena's face. Everything had happened so fast, and they hadn't even had time to say good bye to the "old" Jimena. It wasn't the same anymore. They couldn't be such good friends when they had to hide the biggest part of their lives from her. The saddest thing was that soon, all of them would be like that. Catty blinked and whispered to Jimena while pointing at the door in front of them: "It's right there. Don't worry. Maggie will help us. She'll probably also be more qualified to explain to you what's happening." Jimena nodded and they slowly walked to the door.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I have a feeling that the next one is going to be too long to blend it with this one. Please review. Do the 0 reviews mean that my story sucks so badly? 


	4. Meeting Maggie again

4. Meeting Maggie (again)  
  
Jimena walked through the door with Catty at her side. Suddenly, the door opened much more widely as Jimena was reaching out to it to push it open. The person that had opened it was a woman with long, flowing blond hair. Jimena couldn't really tell how old she was. It looked kind of like she was 20 and 50 at the same time, depending on where light was hitting her face. She smiled at them, but at the same time, she gave them a surprised look. Finally, she opened her mouth, simply to say these two words: "Come in." Jimena followed her, with Catty still at her side. She was hypnotized by the woman's beautiful hair. They walked into a room with a table in the middle of it, and candles lying all around it. Somehow, there seemed to be more light than the candles could provide by themselves. The woman, who Jimena guessed to be Maggie, took a seat at the table, and as if waiting for them, two more seats were available for Catty and herself. Catty had just sat down. She opened her mouth to explain what had happened, but Maggie cut her off by offering her some tea. She knew that Maggie's tea always soothed her, so she accepted quietly. Jimena looked uncomfortable, but she took the tea Maggie was handing her anyways. Catty slowly drank the warm mixture. As she was drinking, she could feel her muscles relax. She put her empty tea cup down, looked down at her left arm, and even though it still looked the same, she realized that it didn't hurt anymore. While staring down at her left arm, she slowly turned it back into its normal position. She was amazed to see that the simple tea that she had just drunk could have healed her so fast. But then again, she really didn't know whether it was really tea, or some kind of magic potion. She glanced to her right, and noticed that Jimena was staring at her arm in amazement. Catty couldn't help but think back to the times when Jimena was less surprised by these things than she was. She sighed and started to explain to Maggie what had happened. Maggie nodded from tome to time. Jimena obviously had no idea what was going on. Maggie seemed to notice that only after Catty was done explaining what had happened. She looked at Jimena and asked: "Have you ever heard of Pandora? __." She patiently explained to Jimena what the daughters of the moon were and how she had been one before her birthday, and how she'd then chosen to forget everything and lead a normal life. Jimena seemed to slowly take in what had been said. Finally she said to Catty: "Now I understand why you guys have been acting weird around me lately. It also explains why I don't have any precise memories of the five of us together outside of school." Catty smiled at her and seemed relieved, as if she was thinking that she no longer had to lie to Jimena about what she was really doing at night. Maggie gave them a serious look and said: "What happened is really bad. What you have to do is keep on living time from now on to whenever you left school. Catty's watch fell somewhere between now and then, in a place where Catty was at the time. What you have to do, is go to every single place that Catty went from now all the way through to the end of the next ten days, and look for her watch. If you wait too long before going to the right place, the watch will disappear, as it is not natural for it to stay in a time that it is not supposed to be in. If you do not get the watch in time, you will be stuck in between the time you fell out of the tunnel and the time your watch fell out for eternity." Maggie then looked down and said quietly: "I will probably never see you again. This doesn't have anything to do with your time travel, but with how long I am aloud to stay on this Earth. I'm sorry. Good bye." Maggie turned her back to them, and disappeared in the back of her apartment. Jimena and Catty looked at each other and stood up to leave.  
  
Please do review. Be as harsh as you want, just as long as you say something. 


	5. I'm spying on me

5. I'm spying on me  
  
Catty was waiting in line in front of Planet Bang with Jimena at her side. They had broken into Catty's apartment and "stole" some of Catty's clothes while the other Catty wasn't looking. They had also tried to wash up a little while the other Catty was downstairs, watching TV. It was really hard to stay out of the other Catty's way, but they had an advantage since they knew ahead of time what she was going to do, where, and when she was going to do it. They then got out through the back door while the other Catty was taking a shower. Catty thought back with a smile to that night. She had heard footsteps upstairs, but she had ignored them, knowing that it probably was herself coming from the future, probably to retrieve a lost object or something. She did that a lot. And she had been right! Now they were waiting in line, and they could see the other Catty, the other Jimena, Vanessa, Serena, and Tianna a few feet away from them. Catty was wearing a red halter top with white capris (A/N: Is that how it's really called?) with red and gold Sketchers. Jimena was wearing a zip-up royal blue tank top and a short white skirt, with high-heeled leather boots. The daughters that were standing a few feet away from them each wore strapless tops with matching long skirts. The fabric was a solid color at some places but in some others, it looked kind of cloudy. Vanessa was wearing it in blue, Catty in pink, Serena in red, Jimena in purple, and Tianna was wearing it in orange. For the occasion, they each had highlights that matched their outfit colors. They were all wearing lace-up white shoes. Catty smiled remembering when she had picked the outfit out. She looked at Jimena and quietly asked "Do you remember?" Jimena gave her a sad look and shook her head. Catty gave her a sad smile nodded, and looked around on the floor where the other Catty had been standing a few minutes ago to make sure that her watch hadn't fallen there. Then, she felt someone tugging on her arm. She turned around slowly, dreading the fact that she might end up facing herself, who might have noticed her presence. But instead, she saw Jimena. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If it wasn't for my need to get out of class, or following you around, we wouldn't be here right now." "No, it's not your fault Jimena. I shouldn't have run away from you like that. And besides, it was originally my idea to cut class. And I don't know why, but I guess that the girls and I were kind of scared to tell you about us being daughters of the moon and how you had been one before. We were kind of scared of your reaction. And at the same time, we weren't sure whether we were allowed to tell you about it. Maggie never told us. But since she just told you about it herself, I guess we're allowed to." Catty gave Jimena a reassuring smile. Jimena smiled back and they waited their way in line while searching for the watch on their way. They spent the whole night sneaking around behind Catty. They even followed her to the bathroom! And once she was gone, they even looked around the toilet that she had been peeing in! It was a tiring and boring night. They had to check in all the places that Catty had been dancing to see if the watch had fallen there. But they never saw the watch. People walked on their hands over and over. Catty was seriously contemplating the thought of going back to Maggie's to get some tea and feel the pain go away from her fingers. She could see that Jimena felt the same, but she was trying to act tough and hide it. They weren't physically tired. That was a side affect of time traveling. But they were still worried about finding a place to spend the night. They knew they couldn't just walk around Los Angeles aimlessly until they finally found the watch. The worst thing was that they probably would have to watch the other Catty sleep just in case the watch appeared between the time the other Catty went to bed and when she got up again in the morning. Jimena sighed and said "I never had so little fun in Planet Bang before. Did Maggie really say that we're going to have to do this for the next ten days?" "Well, that's not exactly what she said. She said that we MIGHT have to do that. But I'm really not sure. If we're lucky, the watch will appear in the next hour, but it might appear in the next ten days. We never know. Until know, all we can do is keep searching, and keep spying on me."  
  
Magsy, thanks very much for reviewing. It inspired me to keep on writing. 


	6. Friday, or at least half of it

6. Friday (or half of it anyways)  
  
The next day was thankfully a Friday. They at least knew that it was the last day of that week that the other Catty would go to school. Catty and Jimena had to dress exactly the same as they had on that one day so that no one at school noticed anything suspicious. Catty remembered what she had been wearing that day, and that time, so did Jimena. The other Catty was wearing low rise jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt with a pink kitty on it, and sneakers. Catty found another pair of sneakers, another pair of low- rise jeans, and another long-sleeved black shirt, even though it didn't have a kitty on it. The other Jimena was wearing a long denim skirt with sneakers, and a white t-shirt. It was really easy for Jimena to find something just like that in Catty's wardrobe. "You know what? I never noticed it before Catty, but we have really similar taste in clothes," said Jimena with a smile as she picked out the clothes that she needed. Catty smiled back and went in the bathroom to change. They had had to wait until the other Catty was gone to get into the room, get dressed, and put back the clothes that they'd been wearing the night before. It had been extremely boring to watch the other Catty sleep. Every 15 minutes, they had searched around the room, hoping that the watch would fall there. But of course, they didn't find anything. Now, they had to hurry and finish getting dressed so that if Catty's watch landed somewhere between her house and their school, they would be there to get it. But if they waited too long, the watch would already be gone by the time they got there, and they would be stuck living that day over and over again for the rest of eternity. No matter how important Catty knew that was, she couldn't help but feel like inside, she wasn't really realizing the impact that it would have, since she wasn't worried at all. She looked over at Jimena and saw a determined look on her face. "I wish I could feel the way Jimena looks," she thought to herself. "You know what, even though I know this is about living the rest of my life normally or stay stuck here for eternity, I don't truly feel worried. Is that a side effect of time traveling, numbness?" Jimena had just said that, pulling Catty out of her own personal thoughts. Catty laughed and said: "Wow! I was just thinking about how you looked determined and how I wanted to feel like you seemed to." "Well, you sure got that wrong!" Catty and Jimena both laughed and went through the security gate of La Brea High. The man who checked their bags stared at them for a few seconds with a look of recognition on his face. But then, he shook his head and mumbled: "I've been working here way too long." Jimena and Catty walked away, giggling. The whole school day was really tough. They walked around the school aimlessly and hid in the bathroom every time they heard footsteps in the hallway. But every ten minutes, they made sure to look through the door of whichever class the other Catty was in, and tried to look on her desk and around her seat to see if the watch was there. Every time she came out of class they checked once again. The hardest thing was probably to avoid meeting their "double" in the hallway. Once, Jimena saw her "other self" walk down the hallway. The only thing she had time to do was to lean really close to the lockers. Luckily, the other Jimena walked right past her. Jimena smiled remembering how she'd been thinking about Collin. She sighed and whispered: "I love you, Collin. Will I ever see you again?" She waited for the hallway to empty itself up. She then walked around the hallway of that floor and the one underneath three times in a row. Catty was taking care of looking on the other floors. They had agreed to meet up in front Catty's and Jimena's last class of the day. Biology. They did the same thing as for every other class of the day. Once, Jimena thought that her "other self" had made eye contact, but she soon realized that she was only daydreaming, and staring out the door. But she still moved out of the way carefully, her heart beating really fast for having come so close to being discovered. She looked at a clock that was right in front of her in the hallway and thought: "20 minutes to go and the day is over." She thought it was extremely weird and extremely cool at the same time, how she could always be looking at herself like that. "Maybe that's how it feels to have a twin," she thought. She walked back to where Catty stood, a few feet away and said: "This better be the last day we have to do this. Or at least the last school day. Besides, wouldn't it be much easier to just go talk to the other Catty and ask her if we can follow her around? She, I mean you, might even offer to help us look." "I don't think it's that simple. There might be some rule that would make the watch disappear if our "other selves" saw us. And besides, I think that if we talked to the other me, it would cause her to go to places that I didn't go to originally, and the watch will only go to the places I went to originally. In the end, it would only lead us off track." "Yeah, I understand," said Jimena, nodding. She looked at the clock once more and realized that there were now 10 minutes left to wait until school let out. "Well, I guess it's my turn now," said Catty, looking at the clock as well. Catty stood up and walked over to the class. She looked through the door and saw nothing around the seat, or on the desk. She sighed and walked back to Jimena while shaking her head. Jimena nodded and looked down. It was finally the end of the day, and just in case, Catty and Jimena inspected carefully every classroom, every hallway that the other Catty had been in that day. They also checked the cafeteria, but they didn't see anything. They then walked out of the school and walked over to Catty's mother's shop, where the other Catty was working. It was really hard to actually get in. They came in through the window of a room in the back. The only thing that broke the store and the office in the back apart, was a curtain made out of beads. It wasn't really a convenient kind of cover, for people who were trying to see without being seen, but it was all they had. They saw a few costumers come in and leave. They watched the other Catty draw flowers and other objects of nature while the shop was empty. They also heard her answer the phone a few times. At 6 o'clock, it was time to close the shop. Catty and Jimena were afraid that the other Catty would want to go into the office to get something, but thankfully, she didn't. They watched Catty walk out of the store and carefully closing the door behind her. Catty and Jimena both let out a sigh of relief. They then waited a couple of minutes, and jumped back out the window of the office. They double checked to make sure that the window was locked, which it was obviously not when they had come in. They then headed for Vanessa's house where they knew that they would find the other Catty. 


	7. Finding the watch

7. Finding the watch  
  
When Catty and Jimena finally got to Vanessa's house, they could see Vanessa posing for the other Catty, who was making another painting of her.  
  
"Okay, this is going to be really hard. I know for a fact that we're not going to be moving for awhile since I started the painting over three times. I stayed over at Vanessa's house for four hours, and neither of us moved during that time. All we did was talk. I'm afraid that if the watch appears during that time, we'll either have to leave it there and never go home, or go inside and show ourselves to my other self and to Vanessa."  
  
"Okay. I've never been really patient, but I'll try. Besides, if we're lucky, it won't take too long."  
  
"Even then, I'm not sure we could let ourselves be seen by my other self and Vanessa. It would be so much easier if Vanessa were here instead of you, we could at least be invisible and follow our other selves everywhere. Besides, you're not really in a good position to help identify our locations at these times...."  
  
Catty was going to keep on listing reasons why Vanessa being there instead of Jimena would be much better, when she noticed the hurt look on Jimena's face. She hadn't really meant to hurt her feelings like that. But Vanessa had always been her best friend, and she had never liked Jimena as much as the others. In fact, she had always been kind of scared of her. She knew that she had had a shady past, and she wasn't sure whether she was really a good person. Jimena had proved herself many times to Catty and her friends but even then, she had always found her a little bit too extreme, which was kind of weird, coming from Catty. Everybody else usually found her too extreme.  
  
Jimena had been listening quietly to the warnings Catty was giving her, careful not to attract the other Catty's and Vanessa's attention. But then Catty's words' meanings seemed to change direction as she kept on talking. And that's when she'd had enough.  
  
"What are you saying chica? I'm not good enough for you, is that it? Do you think that just because I don't have any powers anymore and I can't remember much, I can't be of any help? In a few months, you won't be worth anything more than me. The life I used to live before was dangerous, but at least, when someone was down with you, you knew it for sure!"  
  
She had apparently talked a little too loud, which caused the other Catty and Vanessa to look out the window of Vanessa's house. Catty had just enough time to dive under the window pulling Jimena with her before the others that were inside turned around and saw them. Catty could remember looking out the window and seeing nothing but a branch in motion that Catty and Jimena had shaken while falling to the ground.  
  
"Probably just a bird, so don't use that as an excuse to get up and leave Vanessa."  
  
Even though Vanessa loved doing anything to help her best friend Catty, even posing for her paintings, she was way too impatient to sit in the same place in the same position for hours. Catty who usually seemed to be the impatient one seemed to change her nature completely while painting. She'd sit still for several minutes and stare at the person in front of her that she was about to paint, as if to impregnate herself with every single detail about them. Then, she'd sit with her back completely straight, without touching the back of the chair she was sitting on for hours at a time. Vanessa couldn't understand how anyone could create such beautiful work in such an uncomfortable position. Catty smiled as she heard Vanessa say all these things on the other side of the wall of the house.  
  
Her smile disappeared quickly as she remembered who she was lying on top of. She put her finger in front of her mouth to show Jimena that she should be quiet. She didn't really like bossing her around, especially right after the conversation they were having that had just been interrupted. Catty waited until she heard her other self sit back down and start brushing paper again as Vanessa heaved a sighed which clearly showed she was completely bored.  
  
Catty then slowly got up from on top of Jimena and looked at her getting up. All of a sudden, she felt really sorry for her. You could still see the hurt on Jimena's face, even though she was desperately trying to hide it. She started to realize how hard it must have been to feel that all of a sudden, there was a big wall between her and her own friends, and she didn't even know why. Even though it had barely been more than a week since Jimena had turned seventeen, that was already enough time to feel extremely hurt by the way her friends seemed to be pushing her away lately for no apparent reason. Besides, she didn't really have any detailed memories of the things that had happened ever since she learned she was a daughter. And even memories of a time before that were kind of vague. And now, Catty was telling her that just because she didn't have any powers anymore, she wasn't worth any help. Catty was mad at herself for talking to Jimena like that.  
  
"Okay," started Jimena, "I don't really care what you think right now, all I know is that I need to get home, and I'll do that no matter what it takes, even if I have to stay with you."  
  
Catty understood that she had deeply hurt her feelings, but she was also completely aware of the fact that she didn't have enough time to try to explain to Jimena that she cared, and so did the others. She found it wiser to just stay quiet, look through the window, and wait until they were back home safely to mend back together the pieces of their friendship.  
  
Jimena tried as hard as she could to keep any feeling from her face. These were one of these times when one thing went wrong, and some evil voice in the back of her head started to list all of the bad things in her life. For example, the voice reminded her that she had been feeling really lonely lately, and that her boyfriend and friends had been distant with her. Every single thing that the voice named seemed to add some kind of invisible weight to her shoulders, and it made her want to cry. But she knew she was too proud to cry in front of Catty.  
  
They waited and waited, uncomfortably crouched in the grass under the window, looking up every once in a while to make sure that the watch hadn't appeared somewhere already. To their huge disappointment, when the other Catty left, the watch hadn't appeared yet. They waited a few minutes, and then they went back to Catty's house, trying their hardest to follow the exact path that the other Catty had taken. Jimena and Catty walked slowly side by side in silence, looking around on the ground and on the trees to make sure that the watch wasn't there, but of course, it wasn't. Both of them felt extremely uncomfortable walking together like this, one because she felt guilty, and the other because she felt betrayed.  
  
The other Catty finally got home. She sat in front of the T.V. and ate popcorn. She had also ordered a medium pepperoni pizza for dinner and had eaten it all by herself. Catty blushed when she saw herself doing that. She never ate like that in public. But then, it occurred to her that Jimena probably wouldn't care much. Or at least, not after the conversation they'd had in the afternoon.  
  
Jimena had found it extremely boring to watch the other Catty watch rented movies while only wearing her panties and a tank top. (Catty wasn't embarrassed at all. She didn't understand why so many people were shocked by the way she dressed sometimes. She knew that if someone had made a comment about the pajama she was wearing that night, she would have answered that seeing her wearing that was the same thing as seeing her wearing a swimming suit at the pool.) She was dressed very lightly and it was obvious that she didn't think anyone else would see her that night. Jimena had also been surprised to see her eat savagely a medium pizza by herself, and then still have enough room left to eat two huge bowls full of popcorn. But Jimena didn't let that distract her too much. She couldn't imagine how horrible it would be to spend the rest of eternity doing the same things over and over between the time they had appeared and the time the watch would appear. Her body would move by itself and do the same things as the first time she had done them, but with her soul being completely aware of the truth, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She would be doomed to boredom.  
  
Catty was trying to concentrate on looking for the watch, but it was hard. Then she saw an expression of horror come over the face of her other self. She saw herself disappear in the kitchen and come back with a piece of paper towel in her hand. She looked around and saw a weird look on Jimena's face that confirmed she had no idea what was going on. She then whispered:  
  
"There's a spider on the wall. I have a feeling the watch is going to get here soon. Let's walk around to the window of the downstairs bathroom."  
  
Even though Jimena was mad to be ordered around, she knew that Catty was probably right. So, she followed Catty around the side of the house to the bathroom window, through which they would soon be able to see a spider's days be ended in a flush. They heard hurried steps and saw the light being turned on. Then they saw the other Catty walk over to the bathroom, drop the paper towel in the toilet, flush, and run fast out of the room, disgusted, without even turning off the light. Catty and Jimena took that occasion to stand fully and had just enough time to see the watch twirling down the toilet.... 


	8. Chapter 8

I'd just like to thank my one encouraging reviewer EvilFairy27 for inspiring me to keep working on this story.  
  
8. Chapter 8 (ran out of chapter titles)  
  
"Oh my god, are you kidding me? What are the odds of something like this happening, seriously?" said Catty in desperation.  
  
"Calm down, chica. Every time someone flushes the toilets, it all goes down to the sewer (A/N: I'm not sure that's the word I'm looking for. English is my second language, I have a hard time sometimes. My French/English dictionary said that's what it meant, but e-mail me if you don't understand what it means.). What we have to do is find an opening to the L.A. sewer, find a way to open it, and then we can go down and look for the watch. The hardest thing to do will be to know where we're going and to follow the watch's path. We don't have much time. Come on!"  
  
Jimena was proud that she was the boss in this situation as of now. Catty had been ordering her around since they had gotten there in the first place and she realized that it was completely normal since they were following Catty herself around, after all. And Catty was the only one that was able to know where she went. But now, with Catty standing right beside her, obviously completely panicking, she felt like she was the stronger leak. She smiled in confidence, grabbed Catty's hand, and dragged her away from the window.  
  
Catty couldn't believe what was happening. She already thought it would be hard to retrieve the watch if it appeared while her other self was in class; but this, was much worse. Jimena had taken her hand and was trying to lead her away from the window, and she started to let herself be taken away from it, but then, she planted her feet on the ground and whispered:  
  
"It's not worth it."  
  
"What was that? You're going to have to speak louder than that. No wait, screw that. Just shut up and keep walking."  
  
"It's pointless Jimena. Can't you see?" Catty said louder this time. "I used to believe we could make it. But I've seen the truth. We don't even know where the closest sewer opening is. What if we walk 10 miles to the left while there's one only ½ mile to the right? We don't know what direction the water went either. Do you have any idea what sewers are like? It's a bunch of tunnels intertwined together in complicated patterns. No, screw that. IN NO PATTERNS AT ALL!!!" She was panting now, but she kept going nevertheless.  
  
"We'll get lost for sure. We'll get dirty. Besides, it's really dark down there. What if there are alligators or other wild animals down there? I give up, Jimena. You can go if you want to, but I won't follow you. Oh wait, that's a stupid thing to say. Even if you find the watch, you won't be able to go back without me..."  
  
"CATTY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jimena had involuntarily yelled.  
  
"I want you to listen to me. We're going to go together." She emphasized that last word as she pointed at herself and then to Catty. "On our way here, I saw a sewer opening. It's not even a mile away. We will find a way to get in there. They never close these things completely anyways. It shouldn't be too hard. Besides, there must be some kind of magical link between you and time-related objects. You'll be able to find your watch easily once we get down there. I'm sure there aren't any animals down there; maybe dead fish, but no more. About the whole darkness issue, they always leave at least one flash light right under each entrance. I'm sure we can use the one we find. Now come on! Maggie said we had about 45 minutes to find the watch before it disappears, and you already wasted about 15 of them."  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry," Catty whispered.  
  
She felt ashamed. She felt like a little child being reprimanded by her mother. She didn't know what had come over her. It was like someone else had taken over her body. When she looked at Jimena's face, she read excitement. Catty wasn't sure Jimena realized how important and life- defining this was. It seemed like it was all just a video game to her. But she decided not to burst her bubble. After all, she herself, who seemed to take the situation 'more seriously' had been about to give up and wasn't nearly as motivated. She decided that it was wiser to run closely behind Jimena, and not say anything in order to not slow them down.  
  
Jimena knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but feel a certain rush as she ran through bushes hiding from view, and closely observing the sidewalk in order to not miss the sewer entrance. She could hear Catty breathing loudly behind her. Finally, the sewer entrance came into view. She and Catty slowly walked out of the bushes over to the sidewalk. Jimena bent down and put her fingers through the two holes in the metal plate.  
  
"We're lucky. It's open. But it's extremely heavy. These holes are only big for one or two fingers to go in each; and that definitely won't be enough space for us to dedicate all our strength to opening it."  
  
"Mhhhhhh. I guess if we both try at the same time, we can do it. Okay, on the count of three."  
  
Jimena nodded reluctantly. Once again, Catty was acting as if she were superior. She slowly slipped her fingers through the holes once again, as she felt Catty doing the same. As she heard Catty counting down, she felt her muscles tensing, preparing to pull.  
  
Catty didn't know what she had expected but she was disappointed to see that they had barely managed to move the plate over about an inch or two to the right out of its hole. At least, now they wouldn't have to lift anything, all they'd have to do is push. Apparently, Jimena thought the same thing. It felt as if they had shared thoughts as they bent down and pushed the plate in perfect synchrony. Jimena looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and stood back up. 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, thanks for the reviews you guys, NOT!!!!, since I didn't get any. Even though I am seriously lacking support right now, I am going to attempt to finish this story, for my own sake, since I'm bored to death.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Okay Catty, I'll go down first since you seem to be so afraid of the dark." Catty opened her mouth to say that she wasn't scared, but Jimena didn't leave her the time to and just kept talking.  
  
"I'll slowly go down the ladder, get the flashlight and point it up so you can see when you come down."  
  
Catty nodded. Even though she didn't like the idea of letting Jimena go down the ladder by herself in the dark, she knew that one of them had to go first, and since she definitely didn't want to do it and Jimena seemed eager to, she decided to just let it go.  
  
Jimena sat on the side of the hole and let her legs hang inside of it. She felt around for the ladder and finally felt it to her right. She rotated slowly, turned around, and slowly started to go down as Catty watched with a worried look in her eyes. On the second "step" (A/N: I have no idea what the real name is.), her foot slipped and she lost her left shoe, which she heard reach the bottom in a huge "splash". For a second, she panicked and started to think about the fact that there might be no floor under her feet, maybe some really deep water. She also wandered what the water's temperature was. She realized she was asking herself stupid questions and woke up from her trance when she heard Catty asking her if anything was wrong. Apparently, she had heard Jimena's shoe fall as well.  
  
"I'm fine, I just slipped and my shoe fell. I hope the water's not too deep."  
  
Jimena got her concentration back on, and started to climb down again. Finally, there were no more steps. The foot of hers that went down first was the one on which she was only wearing a sock. She could feel icy water. She slowly let herself slide down. She didn't want to just jump in and discover that the water was 50 feet deep. She was relieved to feel solid ground under her foot as she realized that the water was only about 1 ½ foot deep. She heaved a sigh of relief and jumped. She started to feel around for the flashlight that she knew would be there. When she found it, she turned it upwards and held it there.  
  
When she heard another sound of splashing water, Catty started to worry, but she realized that nothing was wrong when she saw a light coming from down in the bottom of the hole illuminating the sidewalk around the sewer entrance. She took it as her cue, and started to climb down, the way Jimena had done it. She finally felt something solid under her foot, but it felt curved, somehow. She decided to let go of the ladder anyways, and regretted it right away when she heard a piercing scream which made her loose her balance.  
  
A/N: I thought about ending the chapter here but I thought: "Let's be nice to the very few readers I have, if any, and keep going so I can end this chapter at a more suitable time in the story." Well, if anyone is reading this, have fun reading the rest of the chapter.  
  
Jimena crouched down, and fit the flashlight between her feet, making sure that it was pointing up, and took the opportunity of having to wait for Catty, to do something useful. They didn't have much time, and she really didn't want to look for her shoe once Catty got down, it would be a waste of time. At the same time, she really didn't want to leave without it. She could hear Catty panting above her as she slowly made her way down the ladder. She was obviously really nervous about climbing the ladder down into the unknown. Jimena's hands were numb from staying so long in the icy cold water and she knew that they were now really filthy, since she was lying in used bathroom water. She tried to stop thinking about that as she searched. Just when she felt a shoelace underneath her fingers, she also felt a sharp pain in her back.  
  
Catty realized with horror that she had been standing on Jimena's back. She quickly stood up and said:  
  
"Oh my god, are you okay?"  
  
At that point, Jimena was rolled into a tight ball and had a pained expression on her face. But surprisingly, that expression slowly slipped away from her face. The pain was horrible at first, but then it completely went away. She deduced that it worked the same way as them not being hungry. It was a sign that they had less and less time to stay there. Catty thought the same thing. They smiled at each other, and nodded. Catty took off her shoes while Jimena picked up her left shoe and took off the remaining one. They silently walked forward, Catty in front, guided by some invisible force, and Jimena stood behind her illuminating the tunnel they were walking through.  
  
After walking for what seemed like hours, considering that the water majorly stunk and was cold as hell(A/N ;-p ), they saw a really shining white light ahead of them. They gasped and started running towards it.  
  
I'll just end the chapter here. It's gotten to the point where I don't think it will bother anybody since I don't think anyone is going to read this story. But if you are, then sorry for ending the chapter like that, I'll update as soon as I get more inspiration. P.S.: I just want to thank Maroon5 for their great music which motivated me to keep typing. 


	10. Chapter 10

Once again, no reviews *tear, tear* *sigh, sigh*. But I'll keep writing anyways. Just because I'm really stubborn when it comes to ending stories.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Catty started to run towards the light. She could hear Jimena doing the same thing behind her. They didn't know where it was coming from, and whether it was a good idea to run towards it, but they did anyways. Catty felt closer and closer to the watch. Finally, they got to the point where Catty could actually see the watch in front of her, in spite of the extremely blinding light. Everything felt extremely unreal at that moment when she first saw the watch. She no longer saw anything but the watch, she no longer felt anything, not even the cold of the icy water or her wet and dirty clothes that stuck to her skin. Everything was just completely unreal at that moment. Then, she made an amazing dive for the watch and as she clasped it between her fingers, she felt herself being transported through the tunnel of time.  
  
Jimena was seriously panting. Even though she couldn't exactly feel it, she was aware of the fact that her body was tired. But when a very bright light appeared in front of Catty and her, she stopped thinking about it. Even though she was distrustful of the light, the fact that Catty was carelessly running toward it convinced her to do the same. She soon realized that the light was farther away than it had seemed before. It took them several minutes for them to get there. Even though Jimena wasn't actually tired, she the fact that she had been sprinting for about a dozen minutes discouraged her and she started to slow down. But in front of her, Catty just kept running at full speed. The next thing she knew, Catty was diving forward, and she disappeared with the light.  
  
Catty landed hard on what seemed to be asphalt. But unlike the time before, the shock wasn't enough to knock her out. She got right on her feet and started jumping up and down. But she promptly stopped when she noticed a woman with a worried look on her face dragging away a scared-looking little boy away from her. She started to say:  
  
"Oh, Jimena, I'm so happy that we ...."  
  
But she stopped when she noticed that Jimena wasn't there.  
  
"Ha, ha! You can come out now. It's not funny anymore."  
  
But Catty soon realized that she was talking to herself. Her first thought was to go to Maggie, but she remembered how no one had answered the door when she and the girls had tried to go to her apartment for the last few days. And then, she had a flashback of Maggie's sad face when she had seen her with Jimena in the past. She hadn't really been paying attention to what Maggie was saying, but she thought she had said something about leaving, before she had turned around and left her and Jimena. She sighed and realized that no matter whether she was in school or out of school, she never seemed to be paying attention when adults were telling her important things. That explained all the bad grades she got in school and all the bad situations she got herself into. She looked around and tried to identify the place where she was. She slowly recognized a clothing store and a café that she had gone to a couple of times. She sighed again and started walking.  
  
Jimena gasped and started to look around for Catty with the help of the flashlight she was still holding. But she soon came to the realization that Catty was gone and that she was alone. Now, she had no chance of getting back to the present. She could still try to go find her other self or another one of her friends and try to live with them. Eventually, she would catch up with the present anyways, right? But then, she remembered that the time wouldn't keep going for her, she would just go back to two days ago, when she and Catty had first appeared into the past and re-live the same thing over and over again. And every single time, she'd have to see Catty leave without her. It was now her destiny. She sat there wondering when she would be taken back to two days ago, and waiting for the unavoidable.  
  
After walking for two hours, Catty finally got to Vanessa's house. When she knocked on the door, no one answered. As she looked up, she detected no movement from any room of the house. She started walking towards Tianna's house and then realized that they were all still in school. And she was supposed to be there too! She looked down at her watch to see what time it was, but she saw that it was broken. Now completely discouraged, she started her way toward a grocery store where she hoped to find a clock that would tell her what time it was. She hoped it was close to the end of the day, because she really didn't feel like going back to school after all she had gone through, but it was the only way to consult her friends on how to get Jimena back as soon as possible.  
  
As Catty walked into the store, she noticed a clerk looking at her weird. She looked down at her herself to see what made him act that way towards her and realized that she was still all wet and dirty from her time down in the sewer with Jimena. She even had used toilet paper stuck to her elbow. She understood that the clerk must have thought of her as homeless and certainly didn't want her in his store. At another time, and in other circumstances, she would have rebelled against that man and told him that he should accept any customer, but in this case, it just wasn't worth it. She walked over to the man and said:  
  
"Excuse me sir, would you be so kind to indicate to me what time it is?"  
  
At first, the clerk seemed startled by the way she had talked, but then he looked down at his watch and said:  
  
"3:40"  
  
"Thank you," said Catty with a smile.  
  
She turned around and walked out of the store. The first thing she did after turning around the corner was to rip away the piece of toilet paper from her arm. She looked at it, disgusted, and threw it away in the nearest trash can. School ended in twenty minutes, and it would take her about that long to get there from where she was. She knew that the guards wouldn't let her into the school looking like she did now anyways.  
  
As she got nearer to the school, she started to recognize classmates on the sidewalks. But they didn't seem to recognize her. Good, she thought. The last thing I need is people pointing fingers at me while I'm trying to not to lose any time. Catty quickened her pace and smiled when she saw Vanessa, Tianna, and Serena standing a few meters away from her. She broke into a run and yelled when she stopped:  
  
"Hey guys, I'm extremely glad to see you. I've been gone for the past two days and so has Jimena, but you just don't know it. We got lost in time because my watch fell while we were in the tunnel. And we saw Maggie and we looked for the watch everywhere, and the watch was in the sewer, and we went looking for it, and we found it, but the watch was disappearing because it couldn't stay there too long, and I grabbed but Jimena didn't, and now I'm here and she isn't and she's stuck in two days ago for eternity," Catty had said all that in one breath (A/N: I know it's possible, I've tried it.) and now, all three of the other girls were just staring at her wide-eyed.  
  
Apparently, while everyone was silent, Serena had gone into Catty's head and seen all that had happened. She knew that no one had understood Catty's hurried explanation and thus she turned herself into some kind of bridge and communicated all of Catty's memories of her time spent with Jimena for the last two days, starting by their skipping class to Vanessa and Tianna. As they took in what had happened, their eyes got wider and wider. Tianna was the first one to speak, but "Whoa!" was all she managed to say. The first one to actually articulate a sentence was Catty:  
  
"Okay, we really need to find a way to get Jimena back. It just has to be possible somehow. I'll tell you honestly, I never was as close to Jimena as the rest of you guys, even though Tianna got here last," Tianna nodded as she heard her name being said, "but during this whole thing, I've come to like as a best friend more than a partner in fighting the Atrox. (A/N: I know, cheesy. But it was just too tempting.) You guys always think of the really cool plans, so come on, I'm listening."  
  
Then, Vanessa smiled and said: "I'm glad you're better friends with Jimena now, and you know what, I thing I've got a plan."  
  
That's all for today. I beg of you to review if you're reading this, just to let me know that at least one person is reading this. But if you don't review, then shame on you, and be aware that you destroyed one ficwriter's dreams of actually having reading fans. Just kidding! But review anyways. 


	11. Chapter 11

I'm amazed by the amount of reviews I got! I guess that the whole "begging and making myself sound miserable" thing worked. I did feel horrible, though. Well, not anymore! Here comes chapter 11.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Catty was sitting in the back of Collin's van. The horrible smell she carried around had made him reluctant to let her in, but after Serena promised to do his chores for a week, he accepted. They were driving full speed over to Vanessa's house because Vanessa was the one that lived the closest to the school and they had no time to lose. Vanessa took advantage of the time they had in the car to explain her plan.  
  
"Okay, this may sound ridiculously simple, so I'm not sure it will work. But I think that the best way to have as little damage as possible done to Jimena would be to go as far back as possible and prevent things from happening."  
  
"Yeah," Tianna chimed in. "It's like my grandmother says 'It's always better to cut a weed at its root'. It would be pretty stupid to go to the time when you guys were in the sewer and make sure that Jimena comes back to the present with you. We have to stop Catty and Jimena from going in the past in the first place."  
  
"I see what you're saying," said Catty.  
  
"We're here," said Collin from the driver's seat.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Collin," said Serena before climbing out of the van behind Catty, Vanessa, and Tianna.  
  
The daughters of the moon burst through the door of Vanessa's house and ran upstairs. Their priority was to find a wrist watch for Catty to use because sadly, neither Vanessa, Tianna, nor Serena was wearing any. Once Vanessa had found one of hers, she yelled out in triumph and tossed it at Catty.  
  
"Okay guys, wish me luck," these were the last words Vanessa, Serena, and Tianna heard from Catty before seeing her disappear.  
  
I'm really sorry this chapter is so short but I just came back from the trip over from Maryland, where my sister had her wedding and I'm really tired. I'm having a shortage of inspiration anyways, but I just wanted to put another chapter up to thank all the people who reviewed. I'll update as soon as possible, I promise. See you next chap! 


	12. Chapter 12

I've only gotten one review, so it's still possible that I will take chapter 11 down and chapter 12 with it too. I just want to answer Alcapacien's review right now. Okay, so what you said made a lot of sense. I thought about it about half way through the story. I right my stories chapter per chapter and honestly, I still don't know how this story ends. You remember how in book #3, Cassandra had suggested that followers go back in the past and kill Veto? Well if you don't, I do. So I guess that in some alternative reality, Veto was still alive and was still Jimena's boyfriend, and she never went out with Collin. But the past had been changed, and nobody except the followers remembered what had originally happened. So that just shows that it is possible to change the past, but then no one except whoever changed events in the past remembers what was originally happening. So, I wrote most of my story based on that theory. Enjoy chapter 12!  
  
Chapter 12.  
  
Jimena woke up with a start. At first, she thought she was home, in bed and that the weird thing that had swallowed Catty and her in was just a dream. But she soon realized that what she was lying on was grass, not her soft, warm bed. She tried to get up but she felt too exhausted to. She felt like she had just fallen from the sky....... without a parachute. She felt really dazed and closed her eyes hoping that the next time she'd open them, she'd be back in her bed, or even better, in Collin's arms. Maybe both. Jimena's eyes snapped open. This situation felt oddly familiar. She didn't know how or why, but somehow, she knew that she had found herself in the exact same position, in the exact same place, not such a long time ago. And she didn't like that feeling.  
  
Catty was staring down at her watch, she could feel the world around her fading. She was trying to concentrate on getting to the right time. It felt weird using a watch that wasn't her own, but she knew she shouldn't let that affect her. She knew her class had started at two. She clearly remembered that the clock above Mr. Jones's shoulder had read ten past two when she had looked at it right before she had asked him if she could go to see the nurse. So she concentrated on stopping the hands of the watch at two o' five. She stopped them a little early at two o'three.  
  
"Perfect," she thought. "I came here too late to warn myself. The only thing I can do is stop myself from traveling in time in the first place. I'll just waylay (A/N: Isn't this word so cool?! My computer says it's a synonym for "ambush") myself then."  
  
Catty smiled at her plan as she fell hard on the ground in the boys' bathroom of the third floor. She giggled when she realized where she was, but soon got up to identify the floor she was on. When she did, she stepped into one of the janitors' closets she knew she was going to pass sometime during the next five to ten minutes. Her plan was to reach out and grab the arm of her other self, drag her in the janitors' closet and explain to her what the situation was. It seemed like a very good plan, but somehow, she wasn't sure it was going to work.  
  
(A/N: Just so you don't get confused, this is Catty's "other self.") Catty had just broken into a run, trying to get away from Jimena. She really didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she couldn't afford to have Jimena seeing her while she was time traveling. The only thing she could do was get away, FAST. Then all she'd have to do would be to come back from her time traveling, meet Jimena in the hallway and say that she really had to run to bathroom to throw up or something. It sounded like it would work. Of course, then, she really wouldn't get to miss much of her biology class, unless she really went to the nurse's office. She shook her head fiercely in order to stop arguing with herself and to be able to concentrate more on her running.  
  
Catty was still standing in the janitor's closet. Her body was completely stiff. She hadn't moved a muscle in about ten minutes. She was straining to hear every little noise coming from the hallway. She was also trying to keep an eye out without anyone who might walk by seeing her. She just hoped that no school janitor would choose that precise moment to come in and get some supplies. All of a sudden, she heard steps coming from the outside, she could also hear someone panting. She realized that the person was her. She opened the door a little bit wider, and started to stick her hand out. But all of a sudden, someone slammed the door on her wrist.  
  
There you go! Here's the end of chapter 12 (if I kept count correctly). 


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, it's been over a year since I last added to this story, but I guess it's never too late. I had to re-read through several parts of it to really know what was going on since I had forgotten a lot about it. I might be a bit rusty, and my English is till not perfect, so excuse bad wording please. So, here comes chapter 13! Enjoy and please review.

Catty sucked in some air as a response to the sharp pain in her wrist. With the pain came a lot of anger and frustration. She had been working her ass off for the last two days, running around from place to place trying to make everything okay She was not about to let all of these efforts go to waste right as everything was starting to come together nicely. No longer caring about anyone seeing her, Catty kicked the door wide open and walked out into the hallway. She could see the retreating back of her other self a few meters away, still running and yet obviously tired. Catty had enough strength left to speed to her other self and went on to slam her to the ground.

Catty's other self, terrified started yelling: "Who are you? Let me go!"

"Calm down!" yelled Catty, and then in a softer voice, "It's me, it's you. I'm you. You need to calm down. Okay, listen. I'm going to slowly get off of you and you will quietly and quickly follow me into that empty classroom to our left."

Catty slowly got off of her other self whose first reflex was to turn arou8nd and make sure that the voice that she had heard was not deceiving her. A look of relief came over her face and she started walking towards the empty classroom. As they did so, Catty thought she heard a voice outside. She smiled as she pictured Jimena's puzzled face and realized that the most important part of the plan had gone perfectly.

Once the door closed behind them, Catty lost no time and started talking right away:

"Okay, here's the deal. If I had let you walked outside, Jimena would have walked in on you time traveling and she'd accidentally go along with you and loose your watch in the process. I can't really go into details right now, but basically, Jimena got left behind and is currently lost in time. Now that I pulled in here though, I think that the whole thing can be avoided."

"I'm not sure I really understood the whole thing. So basically, you're telling me that you saved Jimena's life by tackling me a few minutes ago?"

"That's one way to put it, although that's not really the point."

"I know, I know. I was just kidding. Sorry. I think I understand roughly what's going on. It's nice that you saved Jimena and everything, but what do we do now. I mean, there's two of us here."

"Right. I think I have an idea."

This is definitely the worst chapter of the whole story. Let me know what you think about it. Hopefully, it doesn't sound as stiff to you as it does to me. I might re-write it if I get enough negative reviews.


End file.
